The Unreality of Love
by CheekyXO
Summary: Byakuya becomes the protégé of Inutaisho and joins his strange household. As time passes the young moth yokai finds himself wanting more than his work effort recognized by the eldest son of the silver haired yokai. Seshhomaru's handsome, proud, intelligent, even a bit arrogant, yet Byakuya wonders why he's so dense. Rated M. More of a soft lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate can't be serious**

***I don't own Inuyasha. Sadly I'm not lucky enough***

Sesshomaru considers himself to be lots of things. Ambitious. Handsome. Cold… even a little arrogant. But not this. What happens when a very stubborn dog demon clashes with a certain moth demon? (Byakuya X Sesshomaru) Rate M. More of a soft lemony goodness.

A/N Sorry I don't have a Beta yet :( I apologize for all the mistakes in advance.

It was a morning like every other morning. His annoying assistant always found a way to screw it up. Jaken told Inutaisho the wrong time for the flight and he had been late for the plane and missed it. Now he had to board last minute for another flight. Sesshomaru groaned softly as he saw the seat Jaken had chosen for him. An aisle seat of all things in second class. Brow visibly jumping he stared at the cramped space. He would have to endure the annoyance of moving all the time now through the trip. There were already four people sitting in the furthest seats. Three women and a man. They looked to be around their twenties. He took his seat and pulled out his laptop to work on his presentation.

"Excuse me sir we have seats on the inside." Came a polite voice from above him. Sesshomaru looked up from his computer to see a very handsome man with pale skin, lavender eyes, and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail standing with another man behind him. The other man would also be considered attractive, but he had something about him that turned Sesshomaru off. He was clean shaven and had short brown hair. "Thank you. Excuse me and my friend." Sesshomaru nodded as he stood to let them in. The brown haired one didn't say a word as he rolled coal eyes behind his friend. The silent one went by first sitting a seat away from Sesshomaru next to a woman with large breasts. She smiled at the new comer and he smiled back. Leaving the raven haired one to sit beside Sesshomaru.

"Sorry about that I'm Byakuya Tsukiko." The raven haired yokai softly blushed introducing himself to Sesshomaru. "Hmn." The dog demon turned his attention back to his laptop for more pressing business. "I- I don't know if you heard me, but it's nice to mee-"Sesshomaru put on his headphones and started listening to classical music. Byakuya could feel his blood boil. How could someone be so rude? So arrogant?!

Byakuya crossed and uncrossed his legs for what had to be the hundredth time. He didn't want to irritate the man next to him by asking to go by again, but he wasn't sure the dam would hold. "Excuse me…" He tapped the silver haired yokai on the shoulder. "I need to go to the gentlemen's room please. " Instantly he received an angry glare as he was let through." After relieving himself he stared at himself in the mirror. He was exhausted from all the traveling he had been forced to do recently. He had the beginning of bags under his eyes. The constant sitting wasn't helping him either. He popped a Vicodin so that he could make it through the long plane ride. He would order a glass of their strongest red wine when he got back to his seat. A blonde hair women was rising up from her seat on his row, so he stood beside the row in front of them to wait for her to pass. The plane shook violently and he lost his footing after being knocked forward by another passenger behind him. He tumbled forward over the silver haired yokai knocking his laptop from his lap. But managing to catch it with his left hand. His feet barely being able to catch a good grip against a hold.

Byakuya could basically feel his soul leave his body as he realized what he had mistaken as a grip was really expensive shoes. He was going to so be dead meat. "Get. Off. "Paralyzed with fear and apprehension Byakuya began to have an out of body experience. "I don't want to tell you twice. Or can you not hear as well as not move? "The venom from the snowy haired yokai knocked him into gear. "I'll give you my business card. You can send me the bill." Byakuya pulled out his card holder and passed him a copy of his business card. The yokai didn't even look at it as he put it in his coat pocket and shakenly retrieved a copy of his own business card.

"The bill will be $31,000 dollars. They were custom made in Italy, took me months to find someone who could do a decent job." The shear price of the shoes turned Byakuya into a dried husk of himself as he sunk into his seat. How was he ever going to afford a price like that?

"Are you okay Tsukiko? You don't look so well. Here take a sip of this." Jeremy poked at Byakuyas unmoving form. Pulling a paper cup off the bottom of the one he was drinking out of. The smell whiskey stung his nose as it filled the air. He downed the whole cup immediately coughing fire out of his chest afterward. Earning the disapproving look of the guy who owned a laptop that cost more than everything he owned. "Well at least you're moving now." Jeremy chuckled as he rubbed his friends back reassuringly. What was he going to do?! He didn't have a car and he didn't own anything valuable. Heck he didn't even have a television from this century! He'd have to pawn the new cellphone he had done his once and a lifetime splurge on. "Not again!" Jeremy shouted as Byakuya reverted by to his husk form.

It was by far the best moment of Sesshomarus life when it was time to leave the plane. "I'll make sure I send you the bill immediately." His amber eyes shot daggers through Byakuya. "Byakuya!" Jeremey shouted once again as his friend seemed to age a million years at the reminder. "Thir..ty…one… thou-sand… ..ars." Escaped parched ancient lips.

Sesshomarus POV

Sesshomaru finally reached his bedroom. His idiot brother waited to the last minute and booked his room for the company trip. There weren't any other rooms available in the entire freaking town. It would mean a twelve hour drive from the nearest swankiest hotel to here. Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding to open the door to his room.

Before he could actually open the door. He noticed that the other bedroom door was open. When he received his keys he had been informed that the room would later be occupied. The little incompetent demon couldn't get him a room by himself. So not only was he stuck here, he was also stuck sharing a room with a stranger. Sesshomaru dropped his things inside beside his door. Grimacing at his favorite pair of shoes being ruined. Not that he couldn't afford to order a new pair tomorrow, but that they would take a long time. Loosening his tie he walked over to the desk area and sat up his laptop.

He worked for a good portion of the night. Until he finally undressed and went to bed. The smell of bacon wafted through his door causing his stomach to stir. He hadn't had bacon in weeks. He had been a little obsessed with watching what he put into his body. He turned back over to continue sleeping, but quickly gave up after he felt his stomach would start cannibalizing him. He had gotten a full eight hours he was sure, but he still felt groggy. A shower was definitely in order to wake him up.

He checked the time on his cellphone. It was 8:45 a.m. and he had a meeting at 11. If he was going to shower he'd better do it now. The water in the shower was felt glorious as it ran over his entire form. Warm rivulets of water massaging his physique. He rubbed shampoo through his silver locks and dunked his head under the steady stream. He massaged the conditioner in his scalp and slowly rinsed it out. The shower did wonders for waking him up fully now. After drying himself and his hair as best he could he dragged on some black silk pajama bottoms before slipping out to the hall and to the kitchen.

"Good morning! I thought I'd make us some breakfast. "Came a cheerful voice that sounded familiar before he rounded the corner. By the sound of it they had just finished cooking. "I didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping so I made bacon, eggs, and toast." Facing the toaster he indicated the food plated on the oven." There's some fresh fruit in the fridge if you want some." He pointed towards the fridge.

"You!" Byakuya turned around to the familiar voice. "You!" Byakuya jumped back into the counter. He was frozen pointing accusingly at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hadn't moved or taken his eyes of Byakuya the whole time. He had not expected to see this demon again at all. He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out the green tea. He used the hot water that Byakuya had prepped and made him a fresh cup of green tea. "By the way it's usually polite to ask someone if you can use their things. I requested the fridge be stocked last night." He took a sip of the green tea. "You can reimburse me for that to." He smirked to himself as he grabbed a plate and headed to the table. Pocket vibrating he checked his phone and rolled his eyes before eating.

Byakuyas POV

Sighing Byakuya put his phone back down after receiving a text notification that the meeting had been canceled and would be rescheduled for another week. And another text right after that saying that Jeremy would have to catch up with him later when he returned home. He had to go back for a family emergency. His mom's spleen apparently ruptured playing limbo. Byakuya sincerely hoped the old lady would be okay. He couldn't help inwardly groaning at the inconvenience of being stuck there with a powerful rich demon that he was sure wanted to kill him for every misstep alone. He was completely convinced he'd owe this guy a soul if he kept owing him money.

"Since were going to be here another week together how about we get to know each other?" Byakuya smiled turning towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru continued eating breakfast and looking through his phone. Brows furrowed and pouting the moth demon continued. "I graduated from Kura Kura University with a Ph.D. in Business and a minor in Photography. I was originally a photography major if you're wondering, but I was told you can't' make any money in it." Sesshomaru wasn't planning on engaging in any conversation but he couldn't help but notice the way he seemed desperate to connect. Curious he couldn't help himself. One perfectly manicured eyebrow popped up against his will. "What about your family?" Sesshomaru let his curiosity go as he realized it was a touchier subject than he expected. The younger demons eyes lost the luster they held previously and it slightly annoyed Sesshomaru for whatever reason to see him that way. Byakuya continued on with the very one sided conversation he was having with Sesshomaru. Talking about his travels, friends, and photography, the life seemed to return to him somewhat. However Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by the act he was certain he could smell tears and it burned his sensitive nose. He didn't mention it, because he didn't want to destroy the boy's seemingly already fragile pride.

Sure that his ears would bleed he urged Byakuya to finish the conversation later. He had been sitting there for far long enough being patient and had to make an unexpected brunch date. "Where are you going? I was hoping that we would be able to maybe hang out a bit later."

"I have a brunch date to attend. " Sesshomaru stated as if no other questions should be asked. "Ah… I see. Then in that case maybe sometime later we can have lunch?" Brows furrowed as he washed the dishes Sesshomaru had just deposited in the sink. "Doubt I'll have actual room for lunch. I'm just going to pick something small up and go handle some other business might get something quick for dinner before going to bed also." Squeezing the life out of the sponge in his hand Byakuya smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Then it's settled I'll make your dinner for tonight so you don't have to bother with anything once you're done. You can just come home." Hmm was all Sesshomaru said as he exited kitchen and picked up his keys to leave. The moth demon was unsure if that was a yes or a no. The door closed and Byakuya was left alone in the room yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

*************************************************************************************Chapter 2.

Sesshomarus POV

The dog yokai made it a point to leave before the moth yokai. He didn't want him to show up at the same time that he did. The blinds in the conference room were open. So far it seemed that only Inuyasha and his father were the only ones as early as he was. Entering through the door to the conference room he checked behind him to see if anyone else was coming. He shut the blinds as soon as he walked in and glared at Inuyasha.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked. A look of confused annoyance on his face.

"Tell me you didn't know Byakuya would be sharing my room." Sesshomaru hissed. Taking a seat at the head of the table next to his father.

"Oh. That. That wasn't me." Inuyasha retorted. "Ask the old man about that." He quickly through Inutaisho under the bus. A drop of sweat visibly ran down his father's face as he smiled guiltily at being busted immediately.

"You two need to bond and become friends for the sake of the company." Inutaisho began.

"Yeah right. You're full of crap. You didn't want to be roomed up with Sesshomaru so you stuck Byakuya in there with him so you can have the pent house to yourself!"

"You what!" Sesshomaru gave his father an incredulous look. "You told me that there wasn't any more rooms left!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Inutaisho shuffled some papers around. Just in the moment the door opened and in walked the old and soon to be new members of the board. Clearing his throat he stood up to respectful bow and welcome the new comers. "Nice to see everyone has made it." Inutaisho purposefully ignored the death glare he was getting from his eldest. A bead of sweat drizzled down his neck.

They were just about to start the meeting when Byakuya rushed through the door. Bowing respectfully and apologizing profusely to Inutaisho and the others about his lateness. Lavender eyes met amber as he lifted his gaze. Sesshomaru averted his eyes as soon as Byakuya smiled. No one seemed to notice that the exchange happened accept the other two dog demons in the room. The youngest one smirked and the eldest was still trying to fiend innocence smiled back.

Inutaisho noticed that throughout the meeting Byakuya kept unconsciously stealing glances of his eldest son. He would present them with the latest statistics and suggest new ideas. The young yokai was a genius. He had to give the young one his props. He had worked hard to get to the top of his company and now he was proposing the merger of two of the largest companies in the business world. The senior yokai also noticed that Sesshomaru was going out of his way to not look at Byakuya even when they were talking to each other. This seemed to bring Byakuya spirit down a little.

At the end of the meeting Byakuya bowed so deeply that he was sure his head was touching the carpet. "We have so much to offer your company sir that if you please…" Rambling on without noticing that Inutaisho had begun to speak. "Tsukiko We accept the proposal and we look forward to sharing our future with you." Inutaisho clapped Byakuya on the shoulder. Byakuya took a few seconds to register the good news. He never truly expected for the deal to go through never the less on the first proposal. He had come prepared to bat to the death if he had to in order to succeed. "Don't sale yourself so short. Your specifications were on point and genius. We'll discuss the matter of relocation for you later."

"I'll be sure to research a place to stay immediately. It may take some time with this being so sudden." Byakuya finally realized he was still bowing and sat up quickly. Blushing furiously as he took a glance toward Sesshomaru. Who seemed to be busy with his smart phone. This did not escape the old man's notice either. Smile broadening he turned the lad toward the others. "Upon our return home Tsukiko will be temporarily staying in our manor with us as to further build deeper business relations." If looks could kill Shesshomarus icy glare at Inutaisho and then Byakuya would have certainly achieved the desired effect. Byakuya shrank back a step next to Inutaisho before getting the balls to speak. "No I couldn't possibly accept such an offer."

"Nonsense you're more than welcome to come. Isn't that right boys?" Sudden laughter erupted from next to Sesshomaru before being instantly quieted by a certain other dog demons death glare. "Pops is right you are more than welcome to crash at our place. It'll be fun." Inuyasha carried on without making further eye contact with Sesshomaru with a shit eating smile. Clearly visibly enraged, but only to his mutt brother and father, Sesshomaru politely nodded his agreement only to keep a positive face on for the other partners around and then excused himself to attend to other business.

Byakuyas POV

"I know right! Isn't it great? I've never visited here before and it's so beautiful. I have some good news that I have to share with you later, but I want to tell Renkotsu first." The young yokai could barely hold the secret in as he talked to his best friend Hojo.

"If you weren't so cheap all the time you could travel more Bya." Hojo ate a grape out a bowl as he picked out an outfit for later. "Your always pinching pennies live a little. "

They'd been friends since they were tweens. Hojo had always been the more popular of the two and athletic. While Byakuya was the more introverted of the two. Inutaishos decision still had the young yokai spiraling. He had never expected things to go so smoothly. He couldn't wait to let his boyfriend know the great news and hoped that by talking to Hojo it would somehow extend his patience. Things were really looking up for him it seemed.

"Speaking of pinching pennies", frowning at his phone now Byakuya received yet another text asking for money from Renkotsu." It's never an I miss you text. Never a I love you text. 'I need money.' Are the only three words on the screen right now. Like what the fuck? Not how are you doing? Not anything remotely caring about my wellbeing." And that seriously annoyed him.

"You are always complaining about something. Enjoy your trip. Go have some fun while you're there." Hojo rolled his eyes as he settled on a nice pair of blue jeans. "Besides I'm going to have a hot date tonight with the love of my life." He smiled wickedly at himself in the mirror.

Even after the aggravating text Byakuya still smiled as he sent 'Baby I have good news'. They could always work on his communication skills. Besides he had a few days to kill before he moved into his new place.

"Maybe your right slur. And I should surprise him with the news and a visit! It would only be either a four hour bus trip or an hour's plane trip."

Grinning he could actually afford to splurge on a plane trip.

"Well just let me know when you plan on coming back. Alright I gotta go. Somebody keeps texting in my ear." Letting an annoyed sigh out into the phone Hojo prepared to get into the shower.

"Whatever, okay I'll let you know." Byakuya wouldn't let anyone know immediately he needed some alone time with Renkotsu. Hanging up the phone he walked to the dresser to start on his overnight bag.

Renkotsu wasn't supposed to be home for another couple hours. He had let him know previously that he was supposed to be working overtime this weekend. So Byakuya thought that this would be a very welcome surprise for him. He could clean the place up and run him a nice bath when he returned. He was always complaining about his feet hurting. He threw his bag over his shoulder as he got the key from under the doormat for Renkotsus apartment. The apartment had a small entrance way that led to the kitchen first and then the living room separated by a sliding door. Another hall branching from the left would take you to two bedrooms. He threw his bag on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to get a coke and find something to munch. He'd had to definitely clean his so called man cave. That room was bound to be junky if the kitchen was going to be any indication of that.

Cocking his head Byakuya thought he heard a noise. It sounded like two people talking but that could have come from next door. It wasn't uncommon for the noise to travel through these thin walls. Shrugging he pulled out some drumsticks that were at the bottom of the fridge. "Might as well cook dinner or he's going to let good food go to waste." After finally finishing prep for the chicken he put the meal in the oven to roast for a couple of hours with some garlic seasoning he found in the cabinet. It would go great with some of the delicious looking white wine in the fridge. Renkotsu could always count on Byakuya to whip something up in the kitchen over dinning out. Something sounded like it was knocked over in the living room. Byakuya paused in the hall for a second maybe Renkotsu had gotten the day of today. And just hadn't responded to his text yet. His lazy ass was probably watching in the living room again. "Yes. Baby. Just. Like that." Came through the separation screen.

Smiling and happy about the good news he was ready to burst with his surprise when he came through the door. "Baby stop looking at dirty videos for a second", Taking care to push a pair of shoes out of the way so that he didn't trip. "I have something to …" The words were stuck in the back of his throat. He truly would never have expected to see what he saw. This wasn't just some porn on a laptop. His whole world was unraveling. Renkotsu in all his naked glory was laying on the sofa in a state of bliss with another man perched on top of him. Renkotsu was laying on his back letting another man ride him. His lover. His man. Byakuya couldn't move. Time seemed to slow down as brown hair bobbed up and down. There was another man making love to his lover. Renkotsu shot up throwing the other man off him and onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" the man shouted as he tumbled to the side. Hojo shot Byakuya a look of horror. "Your back? You were supposed to call!"

"What are you doing here?" Renkotsu covered himself best he could with a pillow as he tried to come up with something to say to save his ass. "Put your fucking clothes on!" He shouted to Hojo on the floor.

"That's a good question." Byakuya had been hit hard. "Is this why you needed money? So you can take your little slut on a date?" the horror of the situation starting to set in.

"No I would never do that to you?" Renkotsu had put his pants on by now. "Baby calm down we can work this out?"

"Never do this to me?" He sarcastically waved his hand at the couch. "You were making love to another man. My best friend I thought. Before I found out just how much of a whore he is."

"Why would you do this to me?" Byakuya stared down Hojo. "What did I ever do to you to deserve such a malicious act?" Tears were streaming both from both of the men by now.

"I'm sorry Bya that you had to find out like this. "Hojo scowled while he threw his clothes on in a hurry. Byakuya throwing his pants at him. Byakuya was shaking by now.

"So the whole time you were saying that you found someone to love. And you didn't want us to meet him. It's been my man the whole time." Hojo nodded looking as unremorseful as possible and Renkotsu grabbed him by the sleeve of the shirt and dragged him towards the door telling him to get out.

"Were in love Bya. Why would he want you when he can have this?" Hojo began to show his real colors. "Well I'm fucking sorry. With all your whining about everything he got tired of you. Not to mention your just some loser trash he's using for money."

"That's fucking enough. Let me fucking handle this." Renkotsu backed Byakuya closer to the sofa to try to sit him down.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Byakuya pushed and struggled fighting to get away and get the fuck away from the couch that he had just caught his lover on.

"Let him go Renkotsu! Fuck him. Leave him right now like you were planning." Eyes wide and clutching his jacket Hojo still stood in the room. "Just let him go and come with me."

"He's not going anywhere!" Byakuya was rocked back. Being back slapped by your crazy cheating boyfriend is the last thing you'd expect to happen. But it happened. Stunned Byakuya could only look wide eyed.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up and let me think!" Renkotsu growled grabbing the back of his head with both hands.

"Think about it? You just proposed to me before we started making love on the couch." Pointing to the ring on his finger and signaling to the box on the table. "Guess this slut didn't do too badly." He made it a point to throw it in Byakuyas face. "You just gave me your grandmother's ring and now you're trying to take that all back because of the inevitable?"

This whole situation was just foul. He couldn't stay in this toxic environment.

"Byakuya wait! I can explain." Renkotsu grabbed at Byakuya as best he could around the coffee table. Slipping and falling on a magazine that had been left on the floor. "Baby wait! Don't do this. Talk to me!" He bumped into an end table in the room knocking over a picture of him and Byakuya. Stepping on the shattered glass and wincing he buttoned up his pants chasing after Byakuya into the living room.

He was too late though. Byakuya had already retrieved his bag and burst through the kitchen side door. He was already out of sight by the time Renkotsu could put on shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************************************************************Chapter 3.

Of course the asshole called repeatedly. And Byakuya kept sending the calls to voicemail. But when got on the plane back he broke down and listened to the messages. Renkotsu cried even more, begged him to stay, he said that he swears he's not cheating but he knows what he did is wrong .He kept saying how much he loves him and how sorry he is and he begged and begged for him not to break up with him. Hojo had also left his own messages. Expressing he deepest regrets that he hadn't taken his man away from him sooner. That was just a fact that was only a matter of time. How he would always be better than Byakuya at everything and he should just accept that as his friend. And if he couldn't then he should just kill himself. But he wouldn't do that because he was a coward and couldn't do anything right. He even had the nerve to request that Byakuya bring him home a souvenir from the trip. 

Byakuya didn't know where else to go but back to work. After the return trip was complete it all seemed to come to him. It seemed like he had been standing outside for hours until he finally wondered around to the park. He sat unseeingly on a park bench as the rain pounded into him. The love of his life had been lying to him. His best friend had told him to die. The river not far from him was starting to rage from the heavy down pour. Byakuya wanted to watch the river pass by so he went to the top of Gingko Bridge. He stood for a moment just staring down at the flooding river below.

Watching as everything that came into contact with it disappeared below its surface. It was peaceful to him somehow. He should just end it like Renkotsu said. Before he knew it he was standing on the wall of the bridge. He turned around stretching his arms out as if he were going to take flight. And then he hit the water with a bone jarring crash and then there was nothing. He had imagined he would meld into the beautiful chaos and disappear like all the rest of the debris. What a perfect ending for him, because he was nothing but trash after all.

Sesshomarus POV

Sesshomaru was leaving from his temporary office in the Shoji building headed back to his room when he could see someone standing on the bridge. He thought it was strange because they didn't have an umbrella in this kind of weather. He paused for just a moment when he saw the figure stand on the wall of the river. The figure looked familiar to him somehow. It was the long blue scarf that whipped around in the wind that gave it away as the figure turned backwards and raised his arms. "Byakuya!" Sesshomaru raced to stop what he thought was the inevitable. His voice unable to be heard over the roar of the storm.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to drop his umbrella and suitcase to jump over the edge of the bridge after Byakuya. The initial impact felt like he had hit a solid wall. The shock jarred him temporarily. It was hard to see even with his yokai sight. The river might have looked blue from above but it was a murky green below as he swam with the current as fast as he could.

An eternity passed by before he finally spotted the younger yokai being pushed further down the river. His chest began to ache with the physical strain of lack of oxygen and he resurfaced briefly before diving back down to Byakuya. He was a mere two inches away when the river must have taken a sudden bind and Byakuya was dragged in a sharp angle away from his grasp. But Sesshomaru managed to grab hold of the sleeve of his jacket. Tugging him furiously into his grasp and resurfacing.

They weren't safe yet. Sesshomaru had to get them out of the river before they reached the dam and were crushed by the fall. Sesshomaru swam hard against the current to reach the bank. He managed to grip an exposed root of a willow tree that had most of its leaves ripped from it during the storm. The rapid currents of the river had driven them what had to be miles away from their original start point. The silver haired yokai hauled Byakuya out of the water with one arm then hauled himself out.

Dragging the younger drenched yokai away from the river Sesshomaru swore to Kami that if Byakuya wasn't already dead he'd kill him later for this. Quickly Sesshomaru checked him for signs of life. Byakuyas lips were a horrible shade of blue and his already pale skin was deathly white. He wasn't breathing, but he still had a faint heartbeat. Immediately Sesshomaru kicked into CPR mode. He gave rescue breaths and pumped his chest until he finally heard sputtering. It had taken him almost five minutes to resuscitate the moth yokai. Sesshomaru turned him on his side as he vomited up all the water that had been in his lungs along with everything in his stomach and then passed out.

The elder yokai carefully abstracted him from the mess and huddled him closely in his arms to get a better grip to carry him. The young yokai was trembling violently now though he was unconscious from the cold. Sesshomaru had to get them to warmth quickly before he got hypothermia. He ran as quickly as he could, with what little reserves he still had from the marathon swim, to a nearby hiking trail that led up a slope. He nearly tripped and sent both of them toppling dozens of times but he kept his grip and footing with shear will as he ran through mud and uneven terrain. He felt a sharp pain in his right ankle as he finally slowed after spotting a nearby house. He knocked furiously at the door until an old man came to the door grumbling about all the racket. Once he saw the two pitiful yokai, one seemly unconscious, at the door he ushered them in quickly. Moving as fast as he could to get to his telephone.

"Ambulance!" Was all Sesshomaru could bark before he sat the moth yokai on a couch in the middle of the room. The old man returned with several blankets in his arms. "These are for your friend." The old man said quietly passing them over to the yokai. "The ambulance should be here any minute now." The old man fidgeted around in the background watching Sesshomaru stroke the dirty hair out of the others face to investigate the blood on his temple. He had a medium sized gash near his temple on his scalp. He must have hit his head in the river. "If you don't mind me asking. What happened?" came the old man, shifting nervously from side to side, "Is he going to die?" .Sesshomaru maybe a little irritable and physically drained now shot a glare to the old man. "He is not going to die…" as if realizing he owed the old man gratitude he repeated himself more respectfully. "He's not going to die… He had an accident. The wind knocked him over into the river." Sesshomaru didn't want him to have his reputation damaged if this were to get to the press somehow. Sirens blared outside as the ambulance pulled up to the small home. The old man opened the door and the paramedics entered. Sesshomaru stepped away to let them do their jobs as he answered all their questions from the side. Promptly entering the back of the ambulance with Byakuya.

Byakuyas POV

Lavender eyes parted slightly as the darkness started to fade away into light. His right thumb twitched as he struggled to regain control over his body. He tried to move his left hand but it felt as if it was being held into place. He opened his eyes more and he could see that there were lights above. He immediately shut them again to this time slowly adjust to his surroundings. The glare eased and he could see clearly now that he was in some sort of room.

To the right he quickly spotted the source of the weight. Sesshomaru had accidently rolled over his hand as he slept soundlessly by his side. Turning to the right he could see that he must be in the hospital, because he had an IV attached to him. His left knee was in some sort of brace and elevated. He couldn't remember having to be brought here. His memory was foggy and he was too tired to try to put it together. Not to mention flustered at the handsome yokais intimate proximity to him. He could feel himself turning fifty shades of red as the dog yokai opened his eyes. Sesshomaru stood from the bed and buzzed the nurse. "He's awake." Was all it took for the nurses in the background to start bustling around. "We'll be there right away sir."

Byakuya tried to rise from the bed and was stopped by a pair of fair skinned arms as they gently pushed him back into the mattress. "Stay down, you need to continue resting. You had a few very serious injuries." Sesshomaru almost lovingly instructed Byakuya. Or at least as lovingly as he was going to get from him Byakuya thought. "What happened?" still being a bit stubborn Byakuya lifted his head only to lay it back down immediately after feeling a sharp pain in his ribs and head. "You don't remember?" Sesshomaru looked slightly surprised. Nothing more than a slight widening of the eyes.

Sesshomarus POV

Maybe it was best he didn't know what he really tried to do. He didn't want him to have to relive whatever it was that had sent him spiraling into the darkness. "You were avoiding being hit by a car they believe and got knocked into the river. You'll be fine after a couple more weeks." There was a knock at the door and two nurses came in. One with a clipboard and the other wheeling a cart. Byakuya could smell something heavenly coming from the cart. Grrrrrrr. Red faced, as everyone turned their attention to him and his growling stomach, Byakuya smiled, "That would be my stomach." The first nurse with the clip board with long brown braid smiled warmly "I bet you would be hungry it's been fifteen days since you had real food." The moth demon shot up. "Fifteen days!" And immediately regretted it as he fell back and caused even more pain. The second nurse a red head with short cut hair spoke up this time. "Sir try not to move around so much. You have two broken ribs, a skull fracture, and a complete tear in your MCL in the left leg. "Grrrrrrrr. Sesshomaru raised an amused brow at the ferocity of his stomachs growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate can't be serious chapter 4

Stopping by the kitchen throat aching ears throbbing Sesshomaru added more honey to his tea before heading into the living room. It's been five weeks since Sesshomaru brought Byakuya home after attempting to kill himself. He'd suffered two broken ribs, a minor fracture to his skull, and a torn MCL. Being a yokai he wouldn't take long to heal, but he was lucky that he escaped with what he had. He'd had all the surgeries he needed while he was in a coma.

Sipping on some hot tea Sesshomaru watched Byakuya with his physical therapist Menōmaru. He'd done most of his therapy at a clinic for a while before they cleared him for home treatment. He torn his MCL pretty badly during suicide attempt. Sesshomaru was still unable to figure out what could have led the young yokai to do such a thing. He had just struck a deal with a fortune 500 company why would he throw it all away? Why would he cast aside his future? There was no way in hell it had been an accident even though he had covered it up as so. Sesshomaru had seen him jump from that bridge.

The therapist an attractive young moth yokai with long luxurious blue green hair neatly tucked behind his ears and crimson eyes crouched in front of Byakuya while he was sitting on the floor mat legs extended. "So were going to begin phase one of your physical therapy since obviously you just tore your MCL. We're going to begin by tightening your quad." The therapist illustrated which part of the leg he was referring to by gently squeezing the area. Byakuya nodded his understanding. "Okay good now tighten and release when I instruct you. Ready?"

Menōmaru had two long, red antennae which protruded from the top of his forehead. Below these he had two vertical stripes which point inward towards the center of his brow. And the area around his eyes were light purple. He owned his own practice and had been working with Byakuya since the hospital.

"I'm ready" the corners of his mouth turned upward revealing dimples.

"And you're going to hold it for five seconds okay?" Menōmaru instructed.

Byakuya contracted his muscles.

The sudden shift in tension creating a dull burn. "Now relax."

"Is it supposed to hurt?" Brows a little furrowed Byakuya rubbed at his knee.

"No it could be that you're contracting to hard." Sliding his hand on top of Byakuyas thigh this time to make sure he wasn't over straining." Let's try it again." Byakuya was focused on the silky gentle touch." Did you hear me? "

"Again" five more seconds went by with him tensing. "Relax. Okay so you're going to do three sets of ten. Friday tomorrow you're going to do the same thing" Brows lifted his therapist asked "I don't see you tomorrow right?"

"No. Not tomorrow. You see me Saturday" Flushed and bottom lip raised in dismay Byakuya rubbed his thigh where he'd been touched.

"Right Okay so the next thing were going to do is put a pillow or a towel. Something that's going to roll up like this yoga mat" He carefully lifted his leg making eye contact with Byakuya as he slid the rolled mat under his knee." And you're going to extend your leg up. Then you're going to hold for five seconds. Go ahead and do that."

Byakuya lifted his leg up as high as he could. His body softly quaked as he concentrated on each second. They couldn't go by fast enough.

Sesshomaru shifted in his seat unable to get comfortable. Sesshomaru picked the newspaper that was laying on the table and tried to read when he gave up trying to lay down. It really didn't help much he kept losing focus every few seconds. He could hear the therapist repeating over and over bring the foot up, straighten it. Hold. Bring it down. His head was starting to pound as if a monkey was beating his brains out.

"Now bring the foot down and do it again. As long as you have no pain continue. Got it?" To Sesshomaru the therapist seemed to be over zealous in his job. Sesshomarus eyes wondered over to the two of them again.

"Okay so the third one, hold your knee about thirty degrees off the table." One of the man's hands slide under Byakuyas thigh to correct his angle.

A slight surge of heat went through him wherever the man touched.

"Like that?" Byakuya asked as his eyes met the therapists again quickly turning away.

He was more than sure that the therapist had noticed the slight bulge.

"Lift it up hold then slightly bring it down so that the foot taps the table softly and then bring it back up. Three sets of ten as long as there's no pain alright?" Byakuya swallowed hard focusing on the side of the mat. Their session was over.

"So what you'll do is three sets of ten of each of these three exercises and you'll be done for the day. 'Kay?" The therapist pulled out his business card at the door. "Call me if you need some assistance. See you Saturday." He smiled and winked at Byakuya one last time.

"Bye" Byakuya waved as the therapist drove off in his SUV.

Closing the door quickly he took a moment to compose himself. He was sure that he had been giving off a scent of arousal and hoped to whatever divine entity there was that the dog demon hadn't noticed.

"Sesshomaru would you like for me to put on more tea? I can't bring it out but at least I can put it on." Byakuya hopped on his crutches to head to the kitchen.

The older yokai didn't answer. He never expected him to. He was going to do it anyway. Byakuyas brows furrowed as he found a kettle of freshly made tea. It was still half full and hot. 'Well then I'll cook something to eat.' He decided on chicken soup. He retrieved all the ingredients from the fridge and went to work.

He ladled the two bowls and left them on the counter while he went to fetch Sesshomaru. His chest was rising slowly as he took deep breaths. Eyes closed laying face up on the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya sat on the arm of the couch leaning his crutch against its side. He placed the back of his hand on the yokais forehead. His head was slightly warm, but no big deal.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru glared up at him.

Swatting away his hand. He didn't want the young yokai to be touching him. Surprised but otherwise unscathed Byakuya went off to find the flu medicine. After bringing the medicine back to him from Sesshomarus bedroom.

"You should take this medicine for real this time. It will help bring down your fever" Byakuya filled up the cup and tried to hand it to him his brows knotted together.

"I'm fine without that." Sesshomaru eyed the medicine hard.

Taking care to keep his head as far away from it as possible.

"You'll feel so much better and sleep soundly tonight." Byakuya radiated warmth from his eyes as he looked down at the yokai.

"No"

"I'll make all your favorite dishes and do whatever else it is that you want."

Stale faced Sesshomaru was silent as if he was considering it. "No".

"What do you mean no? You can barely breathe right now. You've been making that nasally wheeze all day." Byakuyas eyebrow began to twitch.

It was like pulling teeth to get him to take it. He reverts to a three year old whenever Byakuya comes around with it.

"No." Sesshomaru sucked in his lips.

"Fine then have it your way. Just close your eyes and relax while I go get you a cold rag. When I come back I'll show you a technique that will help you breathe better." He grabbed the rag he had picked up on the way out of Sesshomarus bedroom and wet it in the kitchen sink. Making sure to get every inch of it wet with the cool water. Once he returned to the couch he placed the cool rag on Sesshomarus forehead. "Now relax every muscle including the ones in your face. Take in a deep breath hold it for ten seconds and expel. Breath regularly now." With a sheepish grin he dumped the flu medicine in his mouth and covered with his hand. Sesshomarus eyes rounded while he swallowed. He sat up quickly and grabbed the younger yokai by the front of the shirt.

"I know I know. You're going to kill me. But I told you Id show you a new technique." Eyebrows rounded and high Byakuya grinned holding his hands up in surrender. "Besides you obviously really needed it, because you're so messed up right now you didn't kill me for doing it in the first place." He began rubbing his shoulders to try to relax him. Sesshomarus eyes were still narrowed as if taking aim and his lips pinched tightly together. His shoulders began to loosen up and he eased back to the couch a line still between his eyebrows.

The door flung open and they both jumped. Inuyashas seemed focused on the scene on the couch.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Inuyasha took off his coat to put on the rack.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Only half-breeds would insinuate something as disgusting as that."

"If you're a fag your fag man." Inuyasha smirked lopsidedly.

"I was just trying to help him because he's sick." Byakuya felt something jab at his heart.

He busied himself with fixing the pillows on the couch.

"I assure you there are no queers under this roof." Sesshomaru put his feet on the floor.

Inuyasha pointed at the two yokai sitting on the couch "Next time if you're going to rub each other's cocks go do it somewhere else. "A well thrown pillow hit him square in the face.

Byakuya held his smile tightly. This spurred Inuyasha.

"So you were playing house? You might as well have had on a maids outfit. Taking turns sucking each other's toes" Inuyasha laughed goofily.

"Stop being an ass" Byakuya smiled with a well-practiced smile that had gotten him through just such situations.

"So what's the difference between a joke and two dicks?" Both the other demons looked at him in interest.

"You can't take a joke." There was a loud thud. "Owww" Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and fumbled with the remote turned projectile.

Even though Sesshomaru was slightly amused by that last joke he couldn't let him get away with it.

"What was that for?!" Inuyasha threw the remote back on the couch.

They continued their sibling rivalry chipping at Byakuyas heart. Byakuya held his smile in place as he ascended the stairs leaving the raucous behind. As soon as he was by himself in his room he fell on the bed. Letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was going to have to keep it a secret.

Byakuyas phone vibrated and he picked it up.

 **It's chow time, you coming? – Inuyasha**

 **I ate earlier- Byakuya**

 **More for me- Inuyasha**

Byakuya opened up his contacts with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picks up his phone and stares.

 **Don't forget to take two of the Vitamins C and one of the Zincs. – Byakuya**

… **\- Sesshomaru**

 **It's good for you! – Byakuya**

Sesshomaru is surprised that Byakuya isn't down stairs right now trying to force the pills on him. It was different to eat alone at the table Not entirely unpleasant but different. His father wouldn't be home till late and Inuyasha had taken his dinner to his room. It reminded him of the way it used to be before Byakuya arrived.

************************************************************************************* Sesshomaru couldn't think about anything else right now but food and a nice warm bed. He had been at work for the past twelve hours and had to practically threaten anyone else who brought him anymore paper work. His idiot brother had been slacking off and he had to pick up his load. Usually that wouldn't have been much of a problem but he wasn't 100% for the last couple of days.

He found dinner waiting on the stove wrapped in plastic with heating instructions and a detailed explanation about why he should drink some juice concoction in the fridge. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but only Byakuya would do something like this. Sweat dripped down his face as he opened the fridge. After retrieving said concoction Sesshomaru for the first time today was glad he was congested beyond belief. The slightly pale purple of the liquid was unappetizing. Still he chugged it down cringing at the after taste.

*************************************************************************************After he washed down as much of mystery potion and eaten dinner he made his way to his bedroom upstairs. His nose was beginning to run now. Whatever was in that mess was working quickly. He'd have to remember to show his appreciation in some kind of way. He didn't flick that light on immediately when coming in. Instead he choose to walk in the dim light to his bed. Taking off his clothes and shoes. He then puts his wallet on the nightstand before he pulls back the sheets to his bed. He slides into the cool sheets noticing how the bed dips in the middle. Reaching over to the nightstand he turns the lamp on and snatches his covers back. Revealing Byakuya sleeping in his bed. Apparently he'd been drinking by the deep ruddiness of his face.

"Hmmm… Oh… I must have …"He yawns" fallen asleep waiting for you to get back." Sesshomaru is in a deep state of shock. Frozen with the covers still in his hand.

With a swiftness Byakuya is standing outside of Sesshomarus door looking dumb founded. He had been kicked out so fast he didn't even register it until now. "Really! Sesshomaru! Let me take care of you! I'm worried about you…" He banged against the door. "Can't you see that?" He barely whispered, but he was sure the yokai heard him. "It's all my fault you're sick… at least let me take care of you…"

Sesshomaru shut his eyes and tried to block out Byakuyas cries. Even if he couldn't smell him he was sure that the moth yokai was still in front of his door. He pushed all thoughts of lavender eyes and cherry lips aside as finally gave into sleep in his glorious bed.

Sure enough, when he woke up to get a glass of water he found Byakuya sleeping next to his door. He had to admit that he found it kind of endearing that the raven haired demon had camped out in front of his bedroom to make sure he was alright. Even if he was the one who needed the care. Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a gentle nudge to try and wake him. He didn't budge an inch. He must have been exhausted after everything that had happened. Sesshomaru carefully picked him up. Deciding that it was better to put him in bed then it was to later forget his was out here and Sesshomaru would break his neck tripping over him. His silky hair slipped across Sesshomarus face as he held him close. He was heavier than Sesshomaru had expected.

The silver haired yokai pulled back the light blue silk sheets on the bed and carefully deposited his package. After pulling the comforter over the moth demon the dog demon sat next to him. He pushed a lock of raven hair that was obscuring his face behind his ear. He kind of missed the warmth he had felt carrying him to bed.

"Goodnight." he whispered to the innocent looking yokai before he returned back to his own bed to continue resting.


End file.
